


【翻译】【McDanno】Serious Left Hand Turn

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chinese Translation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Radiation Sickness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: “别跟我说话，除非你还有多的动物饼干。”Steve嘟哝。他吞了好几口口水。“该死的。”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serious Left Hand Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432145) by [bgharison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgharison/pseuds/bgharison). 



他胃里这股翻江倒海的感觉是源于他的饥饿，还是恶心反胃感？  
  
没什么区别了。  
  
那些动物饼干的香味使他的口中开始汇集唾液，他痉挛似地吞咽了一下。酸性液体在他空荡荡的胃里翻腾。  
  
他在Sophie走出更衣室时强自挤出充满兴致的微笑，而这一表情在Danny发表了那番神一般的时尚高见、似乎还正中Sophie下怀的时候变成了难以置信——可能还带点崇敬之情？对话就这么变成了关于Grace和Danny父女俩的时尚嗅觉，他努力把心思放在斗嘴上面，但就连想到这两个他最爱的人也没办法让他忽略自己愈发强烈的不适感了。  
  
“嘿，”Steve说，“我感觉有责任警告你们，如果我再不吃点东西进肚子的话，我的人格就要发生一百八十度大转变了。”  
  
而就在Danny和Harry同意了并开始计划午餐地点的时候，随着那股熟悉的冷汗冒出来，他们的谈话在Steve耳中逐渐变成了嗡嗡作响的白噪音。空调冷气在他被汗浸湿的后颈上飕飕地刮过。  
  
Steve强忍下了一阵冷颤。  
  
而Danny，这自然没有逃过他的视线。  
  
“发生什么了？”他双肘支在膝盖上探过身体，问道。  
  
“别跟我说话，除非你还有多的动物饼干。”Steve嘟哝。他吞了好几口口水。“该死的。”  
  
他强撑着把自己从沙发上拖起来，两条打抖的腿晃了晃，开始飞快地往店门口大步走去。伴随着一阵纷乱的刺耳门铃声他推开门闯了出去。隔着店门口的一道玻璃，Danny只来得及捕捉到那个模模糊糊的瘦高身影。  
  
在后巷，他心里大概有了打算。  
  
“我得去一下——”他朝Harry示意了一下身后。  
  
“当然，去吧。”Harry回答，带着一丝同情和某种Danny无法确切定义的东西。但现在不是时候，Steve此刻有麻烦了。  
  
Danny从收银台那边的冷藏柜里抓了一瓶水，高高举向收银台后面的年轻女士。  
  
“我等下付钱，先让我——”他开口道，但她先前已看到了Steve发灰的脸色，只挥挥手让他出门去。Danny点点头道谢，接着便冲出门外去找他的搭档。他在后巷里找到了Steve，如他预料那样正靠在一个垃圾箱旁边，一阵阵地干呕着。  
  
“只有你这大个头，Steven，才会整个人站着靠在垃圾桶上往里头吐。”Danny放低了声音，不小心惊吓到Steve的话可不是什么好事。“我们其他正常人都是弯下腰吐到它后面去的，不像你，我的朋友。”  
  
“总……”Steve又呕了一回，可怜兮兮地吐出些胃酸和胆汁。“总要……维持点形象。”  
  
他让自己的额头靠在垃圾桶边上。Danny把一只手放到他的肩胛中间，感到掌心下Steve的肌肉正在颤抖。  
  
“Danny，”Steve呻吟道。  
  
“哦，宝贝，”Danny温柔地顺着Steve的背。“我很抱歉。我不是——”  
  
“没事了。”Steve抬起手臂擦了擦嘴。那只手拿开时带着血迹。  
  
“天哪！Steve，”Danny从裤子后面的口袋里掏出一包湿纸巾；毕竟他先前刚陪过Charlie。他从包装里扯出一张递过给Steve。  
  
Steve接过纸巾擦干净自己的口鼻。他抬起另一只手背悄悄地揉了揉双眼。  
  
“我恨死了这个。”他在Danny仍安抚地来回轻顺着他的后背时喃喃道。“操他的辐射病。”  
  
“我都明白。”Danny说。“来。”他把水瓶递到Steve视线之中。  
  
Steve漱了漱口，朝垃圾桶里吐了几口水之后，才小心地喝了几口水下去。  
  
“谢了，Danno。”Steve道。  
  
Danny又在裤袋里翻了一阵，找出块薄荷硬糖来。他用掌心托着它递给Steve。  
  
Steve轻轻笑了笑，拿起糖果拆开包装，丢进了嘴里。换个情况下，Danny或许会对他随之冒出那一声心满意足的轻叹而意有所指地抬抬眉毛，但不是现在。对着这个显然还面无血色的Steve的时候。  
  
“今天谁是带着童子军百宝袋的那个人了？”Steve说，仍发着抖但真心实意地挤出一个微笑来。  
  
“说来也巧，我五岁大的孩子和我的大个儿搭档有挺多相似之处。”Danny回道。“我早该意识到的，Steve，我——”那些饼干此刻如同铅块一样沉甸甸地坠在他的胃里。  
  
“那我也会把它们全吐出来的，Danny。”而Steve猜到了Danny的想法。  
  
“要带你去特里普勒医疗中心吗？”Danny问他。  
  
“不用，已经过去了。”Steve说。“薄荷有点用，对吧？”  
  
Danny笑了。“它还能治晕车呢。”他在心里记下一笔，以后得随时在兜里带上这些糖果才行。  
  
Steve往他肩膀上拍了拍，他的手已经不怎么发抖了，脸色也好了些。但Danny还是伸出手臂扶着Steve的腰，一起走回店里。  
  
但他们没看到Harry，只听到他呼喊着Sophie名字的声音。  
  
“我怎么感觉我们吃不上午饭了？”Danny咕哝着，两人一同往商店里头跑去。


	2. Dizzy 眩晕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到晚上下班时，Steve的情况越来越糟了。

Danny没有第一时间看到Steve和Harry是如何把Sophie救出来的；尽管从Sophie瞪大了眼睛望向Steve的崇拜视线看，毫无疑问，这俩家伙又大展了一番他们日常的神经病鲁莽风采。  
  
而Sophie并不是唯一一个给Steve眼神的人。他在Danny不满的话出口之前就成功让他闭上了麦，用他那一脸明晃晃夹杂着“ _ **想都别想**_ ”和“ ** _求你_** ”的表情。杀人的死亡视线Danny可以无视掉，一般情况下；但他对那种哀求的狗狗眼则无法抵抗，一如既往。他对这个暗示一清二楚：Steve给Harry的借口是他吃的寿司有问题，那他们就得保持这个口径。  
  
当一切都已经在目前情况下尽可能善后完毕之后，办公室里已经是空荡荡漆黑一片了，只余Steve和Danny，Steve办公室里的灯光，和四周离子屏幕投射出的柔和光线。  
  
“这一天可真够呛的，哈？”Danny跟在Steve身后，看他不同于往常地迟疑了一下，才晃进他自己的办公室。  
  
Steve哼了一声类似表示同意，一屁股坐进——不如说是倒进，Danny想——自己的办公椅里。Danny则舒舒服服地摊在了沙发上；一时半会是没那个精力去一一关电锁门然后下班走人了。就一会，他想道，让他们先喘口气，敛敛心神。  
  
Steve盯了一会儿他的笔电屏幕，然后合上了它。“管他的，剩下的再说吧。”他说道。“我准备好洗洗睡了。”  
  
“等我一起。”Danny附和。接着因为他俩这种嘴上说得好好的、结果还瘫在皮沙发上当一条咸鱼的拖延症状而一起笑了出来。  
  
Steve呻吟着把自己从椅子里扯起身，修长的手脚不顾形象地伸展开来。他刚想说点什么，却猛地住了口。他朝Danny转过身，灰败的脸上一双眼大睁着，伸出手去抓桌子作为支撑。Danny立刻起身冲向Steve，但在此之前Steve的手差了几寸没够到桌角，紧接着他整个人倒了下去，重重砸在地上瘫成了像堆人形工装裤一样歪七扭八的一团。  
  
“Steve！”  
  
Danny顷刻之间在Steve身旁跪了下去，双手胡乱地抚过那人此刻颤抖不已的肩膀，又滑到他过分发热的头和脖子上检查是否有任何明显外伤之处。“和我说说话，宝贝。”他轻声细语道。“要我叫个车吗？”  
  
“不，不……要，”Steve尽力开口，“是眩晕。眩晕而已。给我一、分钟。”他蜷起身体，伸出一只手臂用肘弯盖住自己的双眼，另一只手拼命地在光滑如镜的瓷砖上寻找着支撑点。  
  
“没人提到过被打到头，所以我猜是辐射病，对吧？”Danny安静地问道。  
  
“是。”Steve从牙齿间挤出几个字来。“你、怎么……知道的？”  
  
“眩晕，方向感丧失。恶心。呕吐。腹泻。或许两者兼有。疲劳。严重头痛。你跟我说你得了辐射中毒，你以为我不会去做功课吗？你以为我不会大晚上的睡不着觉，担心着你，查遍了所有最坏的可能吗？你以为我会就这么接受了你轻描淡写的解释，让你把这些该死的私事和公事分开，埋在心底打算无视掉它，就跟你处理其他一切那样吗？”  
  
“别说……了，”Steve低吟着，“痛。”  
  
“你要什么？”Danny压低了声音，悄声私语一般问道。有需要的时候，他还是能让自己安静下来的。  
  
“房间，在……转。冷。”  
  
“眩晕我帮不上忙，等我先拿条毯子来吧。待在这别动。”  
  
他不确定自己是否看到了Steve虚弱地伸出根中指来。在早年的警探生涯之中，他可是学到了在办公室里放一套枕头毛毯的重要性。他去把它们拿了出来，带着温柔回忆起了那些他把毯子盖到Kono身上的日子，她的长手长脚就那么不可思议地摊在他办公室里那张小沙发上。她自己的办公室里也有张沙发，但在重案期间，她还是别无选择地扎根在了他的沙发上。毯子闻起来仍然带着些许她洗发水的椰子檀木的香气。  
  
Steve动了动，在Danny回来把毯子披到他身上时想要抬起头。  
  
“哦不不，别动来动去了。”Danny说，“我在这呢。”他抻了抻毯子将Steve的肩膀裹紧——至于他穿着作战靴的那双脚就得照顾好自己啦。他小心翼翼地一点点托起Steve的头，把枕头塞到了他脑袋下面。  
  
Steve漏出了介于叹息和呜咽之间的一声。“我恨这样。”他低声道。  
  
“我明白。”Danny说。  
  
“抱歉。你可以，走了。我没事。”  
  
“哦，当然了，你没事得很。你都没法把脑袋从地上抬起来还没事。我猜之后还会来一波呕吐。不会把你扔在这里半死不活的，我可没那么混蛋。”  
  
“回……家。”  
  
“我说了——”  
  
“不。是我。想、回家。”  
  
“我知道，宝贝儿，等你能抬起头来了，然后，我不知道——等你看房间是朝一个而不是两个方向转还是啥的，等我能把你扶到车上，我们就能走了。除非你要我叫个车，或者带你去特里普勒？还是去皇后医疗中心吧，我猜，那里大概设备更好……”  
  
Steve发出了一声明显不开心的声音。“回家，”他咕哝着，对于一个睁不开眼睛、连脑袋都动不了的病号来说可谓是倔犟劲头十足。  
  
“好，好……等你能站起身来了，就跟我说一声。我就在这里，哪也不去。好吗？”  
  
Danny来回踱着步，只感觉到全然的无助。他一直都是Steve的坚强后盾，永远都会是。就算在Steve命悬一线的时候，他仍然能够做些什么来帮他，所以他就给了对方自己的一部分肝脏。他甚至用不着去下这个决心；他根本没想过那么多。但现在……现在他却帮不了Steve了。没有自己身体的哪一部分可以给他。  
  
“别，晃了。”Steve抱怨道。“让我……看着晕。”  
  
“噢，你有力气指手画脚了，这可是恢复健康的一大步。”  
  
Steve咕哝出一串类似于“滚kkkk开”的字眼。  
  
“我去给你买罐姜汁汽水。等你能坐起来之后得补充点体力。姜汁汽水、饼干什么的。你要花生还是——那啥，算了，我全权做主。”  
  
Danny果断地往办公室外走去，希望他脚步里能带上些沉着和冷静，好传递给正在被子下面可怜巴巴地缩成一团、蒙着眼睛的Steve。他走到自动贩卖机处，往饮料投币口里塞进一美元钞票。机器嗡嗡一阵作响后把钱吐回给了他。  
  
他又试了一次。  
  
再一次。  
  
到第四次，他感觉到了一丝希望，而就在钞票被吞到三分之一时这台狗屎机器改变了主意，又把它吐了出来。  
  
Danny沮丧得一拳砰地砸在机器上，“该死的，你这——就一罐汽水，这很过分吗？他甚至得不到一罐他妈的汽水？他把什么都给出去了。他给了一次又一次，然后全世界就一直从他那拼命索取。这点要求很过分吗？一罐该死的汽水，现在连这个都不行了？”他闭上双眼，把前额抵在了自己的拳头上。  
  
当他睁开眼睛时，令人欣慰地，Visa，Mastercard，Discover这些信用卡标志映入了他的眼帘。  
  
哦，是了。五零总部的自动贩卖机接受信用卡付款。  
  
他深吸一口气，把那张皱巴巴的一美元塞回自己的钱包，然后掏出了他的Visa卡。在几声嗡嗡和滴的一声后，一罐姜汁汽水让人感动地当啷一声掉了出来。他耸了耸肩，又按了那个按钮第二次。在零食贩卖机处他如法炮制；一包花生酱饼干和一包奶酪饼干。深呼吸过后，他回头走向Steve的办公室。  
  
  
  
晕船。他感觉自己正在晕船当中。除了——他不晕船。但根据他听说过的，这大概就是类似那样的感觉。  
  
他再也不会取笑那些晕船的水手了，包括在背后。这不是他第一次眩晕发作……事实上，一开始正是眩晕感和无休止的头痛才把他赶到了医生那里。他之前担心的是脑震荡后遗症，或者Danny的肝脏可能有什么问题。不，这不是第一次，但比之前的所有情况加起来还要严重。  
  
他早该预料到是辐射中毒的；说实话，就他的训练，他所经历过的种种而言——这不是他第一次暴露在辐射之中。只不过是他距离最近、风险最大的一次。那个汽车电池救了他的命。特里普勒中心的所有人都一致认同——如果他没有带上那玩意的话，他十有八九已经把整条命、或者半条命都丢了。他在上去之前已经知晓所有的危险——这就是为何非得是他来不可，不能是Danny。Danny必须安全回到Grace和Charlie身边。无论在何种任务当中，这永远排在第一优先级。  
  
这算是他的自私之心，如果说他想要——不，是 ** _需要_** ——Danny安全回到他的身边，和Grace和Charlie一样多呢？或许不是字面意义上的和他一起回家……虽然不说那些深夜购物广告，他也会毫不犹豫地答应的。无论如何，Danny必须安全无虞地离开。否则，他不知道那样还有什么意义。  
  
他不想在一个没有Danny的世界上活下去。就这么简单。  
  
他听到自己的办公室门被悄悄地一点一点推开，于是尽力试着把一边眼皮睁开了一半。一双乐福鞋带着不安地挪到了他的视线之中。  
  
“嘿。”Danny近乎耳语道。  
  
“唔。”他花了点力气挤出这么个字来，至少这没有让他的脑子里炸开烟花，房间也没有往其他方向旋转，所以他就把这当做了一点进展。是时候搏他一把了。“扶……我起来。”  
  
“你确定吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
Danny轻轻笑了。“那好。就坐起来，对吧？不站。”  
  
“对。”他听到有什么放在他桌上的声音，然后Danny的双手温柔地抚上他的手臂，滑到腋下，接着他感到自己的上半身被一点一点、小心翼翼地开始挪动。他伸出一只手在地上作为支撑。  
  
他以为自己后背会靠上坚硬的桌板；但，他感受到的却是Danny近乎同样坚实的温暖胸膛。他一定是太过可悲了才弄不懂这都是怎么一回事的。  
  
“现在怎么样？”Danny的声音轻柔地传入他耳中。“你想吐的话，得先跟我打声招呼。”  
  
“目，前还……行。我还没睁开眼呢。”  
  
“再等一会吧。”  
  
Steve小心地点点头。Danny的双臂正松松地环在他的手臂上，令整个世界都得以恢复平衡。  
  
“你还有其他什么感觉吗？”  
  
他很累。累到没法再藏住这一身伤痛下去。  
  
“我头痛、痛死了。”他终于坦白道。  
  
“还犯恶心吗？”  
  
“一……点。没那么严重。比起之前。”这话不假，他想，那或许他还能冒险试着把眼睛睁开。  
  
办公室的景象歪到了一边。在失去方向感的某一刻，他确信这一切——沙发，书柜，Danny，他自己——都将要就此坠入某个看不见的深渊之中。他的两只手胡乱抓着想够到什么；一只手撑着地板，另一只放在什么温暖的——  
  
“喔哦，稳着点，”Danny低语着，“我在这呢。我们不会掉下去的。我保证。”  
  
Steve不知道他是不是把什么说出来了，或者只是Danny如此了解他无言的恐慌。他不在乎了，因为Danny的一条手臂更紧地环着他的肩膀，另一只手正盖在他的双眼上面，将他的头往后靠在他肩上，他的脸颊紧紧贴着Steve的太阳穴。整个房间仍在他们的脚下旋转，但已经不再令人惊恐地倾覆下去了。就像Danny说过的一样……他说的什么来着……  
  
“就……一个方向了。”  
  
“什么？噢，对。好吧。回到了二维世界啦？不错。别——好，就这样，闭着眼睛，让我拿一下……”  
  
Steve感觉到Danny开始动，他放在自己头上的手离开了，然后是啵地一声轻响、一罐饮料被打开的滋滋声音。隐约有一股姜汁的气味飘入他的意识之中。  
  
“你能吸上一口不？”他感觉到凉凉的金属挨到了自己的唇边。他微微往后仰头，Danny便随之挪动饮料罐，配合无比默契。一滴液体冒着微微发痒的泡沫，滑过他的舌面，随之带着凉意流进他的喉咙。他那脾气莫测的肠胃对此似乎并无意见，于是他突然感到了一股前所未有的干渴。  
  
“慢点，慢点，”Danny说着把罐子拿开。“一下子别喝太多。好些了吗？”  
  
“唔。”  
  
“很好。不是想让你难受，但我的屁股再在这块地板上坐下去就受不了了。准备好让我扶你起来、去车上了么？”  
  
Steve深吸一口气，再次睁开了双眼。他仍然感觉天旋地转，但这种程度他可以接受。和普通的脑震荡没太大不同。那个他已经习惯了。  
  
“你还好么？”  
  
“好。”  
  
“我现在扶你靠到桌子上。如果没什么事的话，我们再慢慢儿地来，让你站起身。我再问你一次：你确定不要我叫个快车去特里普勒？”  
  
“回家。”Steve俯下身一只手臂撑在地上，感觉到Danny从他身后挪开了，随之而来一股令人失落的凉意。接着Danny的手轻轻扶着他靠回到桌边，那股像是要从一颗突然变成平的地球边缘掉落下去的感觉也消失了，谢天谢地。  
  
Danny将两包饼干递到了Steve的视线中：“花生酱还是奶酪？”  
  
“花生酱。”  
  
Danny把包装撕开，将它递给Steve。“慢点吃，我去锁办公室。”Danny说道。  
  
饼干的咸味让他胃里的翻腾感得以平息了些。他又大着胆子啜了一口汽水。似乎也有效果。运气好的话，他还能把下一波呕吐忍到回家，并在半路上把Danny送回去。  
  
  
  
他的运气只够维持到停车场为止。  
  
他们俩以某种连体婴似的、步履蹒跚的笨拙姿势挪到了马路牙子边上。Steve别无选择只能把大部分重量倚在Danny身上，唯恐整个世界就此翻覆。至少眩晕还能掩盖住他的双腿无力到了怎样一种地步。正当他们走到卡迈罗那里时，他就感到口腔中如同某种预兆般开始积起了唾液。  
  
“要，吐了。”他勉强挤出道，Danny马上扶着他转身走向人行道尽头的公共垃圾桶。Danny一只手稳稳地搭在他的腰上，另一只手轻柔地置于他的肩胛中间，在Steve的肠胃开始抵抗那一丁点饼干和汽水时安抚似地不断念叨着喃喃低语。  
  
Steve开始用自己的袖子擦嘴时，Danny不满地啧了一声。“真是野蛮人。”他拿一张纸巾拦下了Steve的动作。  
  
“你有什么能对付这个的药吗？”Danny问他，“因为你现在已经快要脱水了。”  
  
“在家。”  
  
“你得随身带着，知道吧？”Danny再次开始带着他们走去车边。  
  
“没用的，把我打晕吧。”Steve说，“反正要吃，还不如回家吃。我真没用。”  
  
Danny哼了一声，打开了副驾驶车门。“你就算昏了过去都不可能算得上没用。你说不定还能在潜意识里破个悬案之类的。”  
  
他花了所有力气才抬起自己灌了铅似的双腿放进车里。他把头往后靠在车枕上，筋疲力尽。漫无目的地，他伸出手试图去关上车门。  
  
“我来。”Danny轻声说。  
  
他听到一阵沙沙作响的声音，接着一股薄荷的味道向他飘来。有什么挨上了他的嘴唇。又一块薄荷糖。伴着一声如释重负的叹息，他咽了下去。Danny轻笑着关上了车门。  
  
“闭好你的眼睛。”Danny坐进驾驶座里，命令道。“我会尽量不急转弯的。”  
  
  
  
Steve不记得自己有睡了过去，但他一定是睡着了，因为卡迈罗正慢慢停了下来，他睁开双眼的时候便看到了自己家的门廊。  
  
“谢谢你，Danny，”他叹息道，伸手去打开门。等他舒展身体支撑起打颤的双腿时，Danny就在那里，用他有力的双手再一次支撑着他、引领着他。  
  
“我自己来。”他抗议。  
  
“看看你自己吧，你站都站不住了。”  
  
Steve意识到他恐怕没法靠自个儿爬上前门的台阶，自暴自弃地叹了口气，任由Danny扶着他往门边一靠，再把门打开。  
  
“好，第一件事，”Danny匆匆将他带进屋，说道，“治晕眩和呕吐的药在哪？”  
  
Steve望了一眼楼梯，呻吟一声。  
  
“啊，在楼上。好吧，来把你放到沙发上，我这就跑上去拿。它们放哪了？药箱里？”  
  
Steve摇了摇头。“还是上楼去算了。想上床睡觉。”  
  
“那好吧，”Danny道。“睡在这沙发上面对你没有好处，这个我能证明。”他把一个包甩到肩上，Steve这才意识到他带了一个过夜背包进来。  
  
“你……不用留下的。”  
  
Danny甚至都没费心去回应这一点，只是推搡着他走到了楼梯口处。Steve顿了一顿，抓紧了扶手，Danny也随着他一同停下来。  
  
“就快到了。”Danny轻声道。  
  
Steve点点头，努力让双脚一步步轮流往前挪动，直到两人进了卧室里。他在床边坐了下去。  
  
“谢谢了，药在床头柜里。”他说。“余下的就让我来吧。”  
  
“你真是个大傻子，”Danny高兴地说。他把包扔到床脚，接着一把拉开了抽屉。  
  
“别——”Steve挣扎着反抗道，但Danny已经把抽屉拉了开来。他就那么站在那里，安静得不同寻常地，紧紧盯着那里面整齐的一排一排处方药瓶子。  
  
“Danny，我能——”  
  
Danny警告似地竖起一根手指，从床头柜上拿起杯子去了浴室。Steve听到水龙头打开，然后关上的声音，Danny回头朝他走了过来。他甩掉鞋子踢到床脚，把水递给了Steve。  
  
“你现在要吃的是哪个？”Danny小心地在Steve身边坐下，手指拂过一个个的药瓶。  
  
“呃，是枢复宁。”Steve低声咕哝道。Danny点点头，挑出对应的瓶子阅读上面的标签。他温柔地拉过Steve的手，往他手心里倒了一颗药片。  
  
他在Steve把药放入口中时耐心地等待着。  
  
“这个你是含服的，对吧？”Danny问道。他把瓶盖合上放回了抽屉里。  
  
Steve点点头。  
  
“眩晕的药呢？”  
  
Steve摇头道：“要等。不能一起吃。其实也没多大用，如果我的胃感觉好些，就不会那么晕了。没事的，Danno，你可以回去了，我要睡觉。”  
  
Danny怀疑地挑起了一边眉毛。  
  
“试着……睡一下。”  
  
Danny指了指他那个过夜包，和穿着袜子的双脚。“我哪也不去。闭嘴。”  
  
Steve愁眉苦脸地盯着那一排排处方药。他没把它们带去办公室的另一个原因是——他被自己无数次失败的证明日日夜夜困扰着已经够糟的了，但至少它们还能待在他自己的房间里保持隐私。  
  
“嘿，”Danny柔声说道。他将几根手指伸到Steve的下巴下面，轻轻点了点：“告诉我你那转个不停的脑袋里面都在想什么。”  
  
Steve无力地示意了一下那个抽屉。“这就是我现在的生活了，Danny。像个药罐子。一堆的药来阻止我对你的肝脏产生排异反应，就因为我低估了那个案子里我们要对付的是什么人。一堆更多的药来对付这该死的辐射中毒，因为我没想到要……我不知道，我原本可以把挡泥板拆下来的，或者别的……所以我现在拥有的，就是让我不会上吐下泻的药物……还有防止便秘的药，我吃的药总有这样或者那样的副作用。”  
  
Danny点了点头。在抗排异药物之外，他还辨认出了Steve方才列出的那一大串药物的名字和作用。他指了指一个贴着布洛芬标签的瓶子。“那就是你用来止痛的？”他问着，把它拿起来打开。  
  
“其他更强效的……对肝脏会有风险。”  
  
Danny又一次轻轻抓过Steve的手，把两颗药片倒进他的掌心。他把布洛芬放了回去，又指向了下一个瓶子；一个他不认识的药瓶。  
  
Steve紧紧将嘴唇抿成了一条直线。他把布洛芬扔回嘴里并送了几口水下去，以此给自己拖延了一点时间。但潘多拉的魔盒已经打开；不管他和Danny之间曾有过什么样的火花，不管是否出于他的想象，或者渴望——这一次之后将会彻底熄灭。还不如早点说出来让自己死心……就像一口气撕掉创可贴那样。  
  
“米氮平。是抗抑郁药。事实证明，我早上没有服药甚至起不来床。”  
  
Danny又点点头，将手指拂过下一个药瓶上的标签。“文拉法辛。和我是老朋友了。对付焦虑用的。你得把这个带在身上，宝贝儿。放在这抽屉里不行。”他指向了下一个。“美托洛尔？”  
  
“如果我的心跳开始过速，停不下来的话就吃这个。以前从没有过这种问题……我受过训练，战斗状态下保持呼吸……但现在都……”  
  
“当你打开这个抽屉，你看到的是什么，Steve？”  
  
在他来得及回答之前，房间再度旋转起来。他伸手去够床单边缘，落了个空，他的手抓住了Danny的膝盖。  
  
“小心点，有我在呢。”Danny伸出一只手托住他的头，然后站起身温柔地让Steve慢慢靠到枕头上。  
  
Steve朝打开的抽屉示意了一下。“我看到的是这个，Danny。我看到了我所有……坏掉的地方。没有用处了的地方。”  
  
Danny唔了一声，把Steve的靴子解开小心地脱下来。Steve闭上眼睛，抬起自己的手臂盖住了脸。在黑暗之中世界旋转得似乎没那么厉害了。他隐约察觉到Danny在房间里走来走去，然后一块凉凉的湿毛巾覆上了他的脸颊。  
  
“我看到的不是这些，”Danny说着，轻柔地沿着Steve的手臂擦洗过他的脸庞，把那块带着舒适凉意的布料敷到他的额头上。“我看到了抗排异药让你移植的一部分肝脏保持健康，因为你是那种有人会很乐意，想都不想就将身体的一部分给你的朋友。”  
  
Steve感觉到他的枪和警徽从腰上被解下来，听到它们悄悄被放到了床头柜上。  
  
“我看到了你需要的这些药，是因为你就是那种勇敢、无私的人，能够为这座岛上的人民毫不犹豫去冒生命危险的人。为了我的孩子们。为了我。你之所以需要这些药，还因为你足够厉害到能够想办法保护自己起码少受一部分辐射，让你能够活下来。你现在有很多病，但你还活着，因为你就是这么聪明得不行。”  
  
Danny灵巧的手指此刻正解着他工装裤的纽扣。这一切完全不是Steve曾经想象过的样子。他甚至抬不起头来，使不出力气抵抗。  
  
“我看到了抗抑郁和焦虑的处方药，因为这个世界把太多任何人都无法想象该如何面对的事情压到了你头上。而你坚强到知道自己需要帮助，勇敢地踏出去求助。我真希望你能早告诉我这些，宝贝儿，但我也明白你为什么不说。”  
  
他在Danny将他裤子扯下去的时候尽力把下半身抬了起来。  
  
“天，我都不用解开扣子就能把它脱下来啦。我们得给你的胃口想想办法了？”  
  
“吃什么都没味道。”Steve听到自己这么说。他的声音传到耳中，虚弱又可悲。“会吐出来。”  
  
Danny嘀咕了些什么汤啊，薄煎饼啊之类的，与此同时他解开了Steve的衬衫。“帮我个忙坐起来一点——很好。”  
  
Steve打了个颤。Danny说的没错；他消瘦了，此刻的空气在他只着T恤和短裤的身上凉得过分。有一双灵活的手小心轻柔地将他的身体翻过去，接着被子盖到了他身上，与他皮肤接触的柔软被单是熟悉的触感。他听到另一边的床头灯被咔哒一声打开，感觉到顶灯明亮的光线消失了。Danny又进了浴室开始忙碌。  
  
“给，”Danny递过牙刷和杯子。Steve带着感激接过了它们。迫不得已的话，他甚至爬也要爬到浴室里去——他最近不是没这么做过——但这样子更好。好太多了。等他刷完牙后，Danny又带着他自己的包再度进了浴室。  
  
Steve实在不习惯被悉心照顾到这个份上……不习惯自己会需要这些。这种感觉太好……简直好过头了。美好得像抓不住一样。他内心挣扎着是就这么一次，接受这份渴望已久的奢侈关怀；亦或是出于自我保护的本能叫Danny走开。养成这个习惯的代价他承受不起——他承受不起让自己有所渴求。他紧闭的眼皮下因滚烫的眼泪而刺痛。  
  
他听到自己床头柜的抽屉被悄悄关上的声音，抬头望见了一头乱毛的Danny，身上是篮球短裤和一件有些年头的Bon Jovi T恤衫。Danny用手指沿着抽屉的边缘轻轻划过。  
  
“这些不是失败的象征，Steve。”他说道，伸出手贴到Steve的脸颊上。“它们代表了无数的胜利。当然了，还有牺牲……但永远不会是失败。明白了吗？”  
  
Steve发着抖点了点头，一滴泪悄悄滑出来。他飞快地伸手擦掉——  
  
但还不够快。再一次，Danny阻止了他的动作，用拇指温柔地抹掉泪水。“这个，也不是失败。”  
  
Steve闭上眼睛点头。接着在感觉到旁边的床铺陷下去时立刻睁开了双眼。  
  
“Danny，你——”  
  
“你以为我会把你这个走路都走不直的人丢在这里，让你有机会呕吐、跌倒然后呛死吗？”他钻进被子里，伸手过去关掉了床头灯。只剩下淡淡的月光笼罩在房间里。  
  
黑暗令人安宁；让他从头痛中清醒了些许。刚好足够清醒到让他意识到这一切不可能真的发生。  
  
“Danny，”他哽咽出声，再怎么努力也没法让嗓音保持平稳。“Danny，你得走。”  
  
Danny僵住了，绷紧了身体。“你不想要我待在这。”  
  
老天哪，这话真的再离谱不过了。在他的决心转瞬即逝之前Steve鼓起勇气坦白道。“我不能像这样依赖你下去。我不能让自己……如果你最后走了的话我不知道自己该怎么办。”  
  
Steve感觉到粗糙有力的手指抚过他的脸颊。  
  
“如果说我不打算走呢？”  
  
他侧过身，想要在暗淡的光线之中看清Danny的面容。  
  
“Danny……你是什么——”  
  
“也许是我猜错了但……我有种感觉在这之中我不是一个人。拜托，Steve，我们已经假装没那个意思太多年了。而就在我鼓足勇气的那时……”  
  
“Danny，”Steve喃喃道。也许他是正在做梦吧。他用力戳了Danny的肩膀一下。  
  
“嗷，”Danny愤愤地抗议道。  
  
而这 ** _听上去_** 就像是真正的Danny一样。  
  
“但就在那时，这事发生了……你得了辐射中毒，我被吓坏了。怕……我再也没机会说出口，再也没办法知道……所有那些‘我爱你’是不是真的我希望的那个意思。”  
  
“是真的。我说的是，没错，它们都是真的。”Steve有些语无伦次了，但Danny总是不需要言语也能读懂他。  
  
“过来，你这傻子。”Danny嘟哝道。他又凑过来了些，把Steve向自己搂近，直到将他摆弄成Steve的头靠在他的胸前的姿势，Danny的心脏在他的耳边有节奏地一下一下跳动着，令人心安。  
  
Danny有力的指尖一一揉过Steve的太阳穴、和后颈。  
  
“这样好些了吗？”Danny低语道。  
  
“老天，好多了。”Steve呼出一口气。他小心翼翼地伸出一只手臂环过Danny的腰，让两人的脚踝缠在一起。“这样……这样可以么？”  
  
Danny低低的笑声在他耳边响起。“很不错。我得说……这跟我想象中我们在床上的第一次不太一样……”  
  
“是啊，抱歉。”  
  
“别说抱歉。”Danny喃喃道：“就知道我会是先踏出第一步的那个……毕竟有那些‘不问不说’之类的。就不应该等到你生病了才把我吓得清醒过来。但我现在已经在这了，不管发生什么我都会在这。你不想要队员们知道所有吓人的细节，我明白。但你不用一个人扛着，再也不了。”  
  
Steve点了点头，他的胡茬磨蹭过Danny胸口细软的毛发。这样，至少，离他想象中要更近一步了。  
  
“还有，呃，还有一个处方药我没问到你。”  
  
Steve哼了一声。“还以为你多有礼貌呢。”  
  
“我是有礼貌。但我现在有点好奇了。”  
  
“他们让我拿了万艾可回家，因为那个有时候……可能有用。对器官移植患者而言有必要。更不用说还在接受抗抑郁的治疗。”  
  
Danny的手指现在正在Steve的肩膀上漫无目的地划来划去，抚过他的肱二头肌，就像在得以允许触摸的情况下，它们就会有生命一般自己活过来。  
  
“我还用不上，”Steve嘟哝道。“看样子至少，那一部分还是依旧有用的。”反胃和疼痛的感觉渐渐消逝，取而代之的是浓浓疲惫，与Danny柔情万分的抚摸交织在一起，令睡意汹涌袭来。  
  
“噢，”Danny顿了好一会，手指停住了动作。“我，呃……我还以为你没有在约会来着。”  
  
“我是没有。”  
  
“噢。”又顿了一会。“ ** _哦_** ！我懂了。那就好。”  
  
“在……在——”Steve说到一半就打了个大大的呵欠。“在我没有，你知道，干呕或者晕眩，走不了路的时候……在我状态不错的时候……”  
  
“嘘——”Danny的手指又开始了在Steve锁骨上令人惬意的探索之旅。“好状态是一件值得期待的事情。在这同时……我也哪都不会去。嘿，现在还想吐吗？”  
  
“好多了。”  
  
“头还晕么？”  
  
对此Steve思考了一下。他感觉到的是归宿一般的安全感。房间不再天旋地转了；室内一片黑暗的宁静。Danny充斥了他的所有感官；他的脸颊贴在他皮肤之上，他的手……他须后水的味道……他心跳的声音。他感觉到了一股突如其来的快乐之情，汹涌冲刷过他全身。  
  
强烈得令人 _ **头晕目眩**_ 的快乐……  
  
“还晕。”  
  
Danny又抱紧了他一点。  
  
Steve没打算告诉他自己是以另一种全然不同的方式晕晕乎乎着，出于那种最美妙的理由。他只是同样收紧了一点自己的怀抱。  
  
  



	3. Disoriented 方向感丧失

Danny的第一反应是着火了；他的第二反应是地震。片刻之间他就从近乎熟睡当中完全清醒过来，条件反射地去抓他的手机和配枪。但Steve仍然搭在腰间手臂的重量将他拦了下来，从而使他意识到两件事：没有任何自然灾害发生，以及Steve正在发着高烧，抖得厉害以至于带得整张床都一起晃动起来。  
  
Danny甚至分神了片刻，遗憾地想他还希望在哪一天，他们会怎样让这张床晃起来呢。  
  
“Steve，”他低声呼唤，坐起来把手贴上Steve的脸颊。对方摸起来烧得烫手。“Steve，宝贝儿，你得给我醒醒。有麻烦了。”  
  
Steve含糊地念叨了几句，试着把自己的上身撑起来，手臂却无力地瘫了下去。他发着抖，牙齿格格地响。  
  
“Danny，怎……我们有多少人？”  
  
“你什么……这里就我们俩呀，Steve。”  
  
“队员们呢？孩子们呢？Danny，孩子们有危险吗？”他环顾房间四周，带着那种发着高热的无神目光。“我们怎么没在中心？隔离病房里？”  
  
“Steve——别动，别坐起来，先等等——Steve，你生病了。记得吗？”  
  
“你呢？你也病了？”  
  
“不，没有，Steve——看我，看着我——我没事，好吗？是你的辐射中毒。脏弹那次？拜托，你吓到我了。”  
  
Steve对他眨着眼，长睫毛在烧得通红的脸颊上扑了扑。他脸上其余部分在深蓝色的床单映衬下显得更加苍白。  
  
“不是——不是生化武器之类的？”  
  
“不，生化战没有爆发。安心吧。”Danny用手捧住Steve的下巴，安抚似地补充道。“老天哪，你烧得快死了……还抖个不停。”  
  
“孩子们都没事吧？”  
  
“没事，他们都好好的。Junior和Tani，Gracie和Charlie，所有人都没事，看你要问的是哪两个娃。”  
  
“嗯。”Steve点了点头——这甚至算不上是个回答，但也没关系。  
  
“Steve。要带你去医院吗？”  
  
Steve闭上眼颤抖地吸了一口气。“不用，会过去的。之前经历过。”  
  
“什么时候？！”Danny急道：“我怎么会不知道？你怎么不告诉我已经这么严重了？”  
  
“是……在——不，你——”Steve的目光中笼罩上了一层困惑：“你怎么睡在我的床上？”  
  
“唔，好吧，那我们就绕一圈重头开始。你发烧的时候怎么办？我会给孩子们吃泰诺，但你的肝脏……你不能吃那个，对吧？”  
  
“我能搞定，Danny，我发誓。我知道你不这么想，但是——”  
  
“嘿，嘿，我知道，我知道，Steve。你说你之前有过像这样的发烧——你确定是辐射病引起的，不是其他原因？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
Danny等了一会儿。“好吧，那你需要什么？我们得让烧退下去，不然你脑子会烧坏的。”  
  
“布洛芬就行。那个有点用。还有……喝点冷饮。”  
  
他用薄棉被裹住Steve抖个不停的肩膀，手贴到他下巴上。Steve紧紧咬着牙抵抗住格格作响的震颤。在他下楼的时候，一股浓厚的失落之情在他的五脏六腑中沉沉坠了下去；沉重得几乎令人反胃。前一晚的Steve差不多是病得神志不清的状态，他当然不会记得Danny是怎么样和他躺到一张床上的。十有八九他也不记得他们俩对彼此说的那些话了。  
  
这一次，Danny没办法让自己做好最坏的打算。只能这样了。  
  
厨房的窗户中透进些许微光，在一片晨光熹微之中，万物苏醒，人声尚未开始嘈杂。向后院的草坪乃至海平面望去，很容易想象这里只剩下他和Steve两个人。也许这就是Steve所需要的——离开此处去好好休息，让他的身体有时间慢慢恢复过来。  
  
他倒了一大罐冰水，又拿了几根香蕉和两个空杯子，两手满满地回头上楼去了。这么多年来他都告诉自己，要满足于和Steve做一对老友；现在的他当然也不可能在Steve最需要他、最脆弱的时候，置这份友谊于不顾。  
  
他很高兴对Steve对他比在所有人面前都敞开了更多的心扉。假以时日，他还能够再一次说服自己就这么止步于友谊——止于兄弟之情。他再也没有和其他人如此亲密过了（除了Matty之外），他不敢把这当作来得理所应当。朋友以上……也很好。但这样就够了。  
  
只能这样。  
  
  
  
Steve的脑中飞快掠过一幕幕生物战的场景——不，不是这么回事，Danny说了——然后是努力回忆昨晚都被发现了什么秘密。他可以万分肯定在自己醒来时Danny和他睡在一张床上。他知道自己曾经拥有过一刻纯然的快乐，直到这份快乐被对于潜在生化威胁的恐惧、和让人虚弱剧痛的高热夺走为止。但当他问起来，Danny却只是将话题转开，看起来一副……失落的样子。  
  
Steve艰难地翻了个身朝上，把手放到滚烫的脸上。那感觉太过真实了；Danny跟他说，自己不打算离开……Danny靠近了他，将他拥紧……  
  
但这样的梦境他曾经历过；被困在自己幻想出的一个世界当中，在那里他父亲依然活着，他没有害自己的朋友陷入危险之中。也许是他的脑子背叛了他——就和他的身体一样。  
  
他听到Danny上楼来的脚步声，挣扎着要坐起身来。他的四肢沉重无力，肌肉因高热而阵阵发疼。从太阳穴和脖子根部猛然袭来一股尖锐的痛楚，让他在来得及忍耐住之前就呼痛出声。  
  
“哎，哎……”Danny把水放到桌上向Steve跑过去，轻声道：“慢一点。”他的手放在Steve的肩膀上，冰冰凉凉的，让他得以安定下来。  
  
Steve终于将自己的腿从被单里挣出来，把双脚放到地上。令人高兴的是，脚下踩起来终于平稳了。没有旋转和倾覆的感觉。他如释重负地叹了口气。  
  
“你没事了吧？我是说显然，你离没事还早得很……但你现在不会摔跟头了？”  
  
“我没事。不晕了。”  
  
Danny拍拍他的肩膀，就像对Charlie做的那样，他看过了无数次。所以，就是这个意思了。他现在是Danny的老妈子人格和强烈父性本能结合之下的唯一照顾对象。这不完全是他所希望的情况，但也已经太过美好。  
  
他低头眨了眨眼，惊讶地瞧着出现在自己手中的那根香蕉，完全不记得什么时候拿起来的。Danny被逗得笑了，带着愉快的爱意。  
  
“这是香蕉，Steven；我确定你认识它。快吃，空着肚子不能服用布洛芬。”  
  
Steve点点头，小心地咬了一口。屁股下面的床单动了动，Danny也高高兴兴地坐下来开始吃他自己的香蕉，几口就干掉了一根。  
  
“小屁孩(Brat)，”Danny说。Steve疑惑地斜了他一眼。  
  
“香蕉(banana)，米饭(rice)，苹果酱(applesauce)，吐司(toast)。”他继续解释：“这几个字母开头的食物是儿科医生说对闹肚子的小孩好的。我猜呀，对海豹队员估计也有好处。”  
  
Steve又吃了一小口，点头赞同。这个吃起来确实不错；带一点甜味，软硬程度刚好，不会让他的胃不舒服。  
  
Danny在Steve的桌边转悠着，从罐子里倒了一杯水出来，又打开装满药的抽屉，自在得就像已经对里面的内容物熟稔于心一般。  
  
“布洛芬，退烧用的。你早上都有吃抗排异药吗？”  
  
“每天早上都吃，Danny。我从来没忘过。”要让Danny知道他有多感激他，必须让他知道。或者至少，让Danny明白他是知道感恩的，而他也确实感谢对方为了不让一条生命在自己眼前逝去做出的牺牲。  
  
“它们……我是说，那个辐射，对你的肝脏伤害有多大？”Danny一边问着，一边认真地数出准确的药量，放到Steve摊开的手心里。  
  
“和其他的情况没多大区别。”Steve道。“就目前来看。以后会怎么样……你也知道的。”  
  
“是啊，我知道。”Danny说：“还有昨晚，我说的话也是认真的。我哪里也不会去。”他一头睡得乱蓬蓬的金发下，那双蓝眼睛正谨慎而专注地望着Steve。  
  
Steve感觉自己喉咙猛地发紧，呛住了喝下去的水和药片。窒息之下他的眼睛盈满泪水，脸皱成一团，拼了命地才把药片吞下肚去。  
  
“嘿，嘿——来来，让我——”Danny一把扶住差点打翻的水杯，稳稳地拍着Steve的背。“好了？没事了。”他又把杯子递到Steve嘴边让他慢慢再喝几口。  
  
“昨晚……”Steve刚开了个头就摇头止住。他深呼吸一口气，再度开口说道：“是这样的，如果我说了……或者做了什么事让你，那个，不舒服或者尴尬的话，我很抱歉。”  
  
“因为……你觉得这困扰到了我才抱歉，还是因为你觉得自己说了什么不是真心的话？”  
  
“我醒的时候，为什么你睡在我的床上？”  
  
“你那时候在生病；那样像是有帮助。而且因为在那个时候你的脑子没有乱，你的勇气占了上风……所以我很确定，是你想让我睡在这里。”Danny说。  
  
Steve小心地望向他一眼。Danny的样子像是……充满期盼？小心翼翼？管他的，他们俩可以这样兜上不知多少天的圈子下去……说实话，是不知多少年。  
  
他现在只是不知道自己还有没有这么多时间了。  
  
“该死的，Danny，”他沙哑的嗓音里带上了浓浓的疲惫和深情。“我在你第一次揍了我的时候，就想让你睡到我床上了。”他闭上眼准备好迎接未知的下一刻。  
  
下一刻迎来的却是Danny温凉美妙的手指，扶在他布满胡茬的滚烫脸上，让他侧过头来。他小心地一点点睁开眼睛。Danny正望着他，那充满了哀伤与怜爱的目光令他忘记了呼吸。  
  
“还记得那次你让我和Gracie，度过了一个有酒店和海豚的周末吗？没错。也就在那两个晚上里都在想象，如果是你和我躺在酒店大床上的话会是什么样吧。”Danny说。他的眼角周围眯起了笑纹，而Steve感觉有什么正在他的胸中鼓动不已。像是希望，乐观，无限可能，以及——  
  
下一秒冰冷、无情的现实包围了他。  
  
“这样对你不公平，Danny，是我等到了，现在才……在我都不知道，要是——”  
  
“嘘，”Danny道。“我们不说这个。看着我。看看我们：我们永远不能保证还有下一个明天。我们谁都不能，在选择了这条路的情况下。我们拥有的是今天。今天就是全部。”  
  
“这话真是动人，Danno。”  
  
“你在嘲笑我。”  
  
“不，我没有笑你。”Steve感觉到自己的嘴角动了动。“好吧，是有一点啦。这有点不像你了，就是——你变成了乐观主义的那一个。”  
  
“呃，毕竟你现在发着烧，病得像条死狗一样，这活还是我来吧。说起来，你能洗个澡不？你臭死了。”  
  
Steve拉下个脸。“就这样，浪漫时刻结束了。”  
  
“宝贝儿，”Danny在Steve起身时扶着他站稳，柔声低语：“首先，让我把你照顾到好起来——那已经是该死的浪漫了——然后，你想要浪漫是吧？那我就给你浪漫。等着瞧我把你浪漫得找不着北……”  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
